A Story of Sweet School Life
by Here Be Dolphins
Summary: Exploring more of what the SSL AU would be like. Everything from a girl in a all-boy's school to nurse's who preform experiments on students, to perverted student council presidents. Uh, yeah...
1. Introduction

**This is just the introduction chapter.**

I've been meaning to write a Hakuouki fic, but had no inspiration until discovering Sweet School Life. Think about it: that AU is a total goldmine for authors like myself who specialize in cute fluffy humor/romance.

So, then I decided I would make this a random fic centering around that particular AU.

This will be rated T. I'm not gonna go to an M-rated topic, because I don't feel comfortable writing smut for this series quite yet. I'm still in the zone of having intense feelings whenever I see even mild stuff concerning my favorite pairings, so I might have a heart attack while writing it.

But, for real, this fandom has given me more feels in the past 24 hours than any other has given me EVER! So, there's something to be said for this maybe being my new favorite.

So, yeah. There will be no yaoi in this. If you like yaoi, go elsewhere to find it. I don't feel comfortable shipping the dudes with each other because I think they have an awesome friendship…as _just _friends! (Though, somehow, in the back of my mind, I ship Chizuru and Sen, but I won't put any yuri in here, either, no worries.)

Another thing: there's no…_one _specific person I ship Chizuru with. I ship her with every obtainable character from the game, so there will be hints of various ships in certain chapters.

Okay, I've talked for long enough. Now, it's time to write the first chapter!


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Let it be known that I will never own Hakuouki. I don't want to be sued.**

It was common knowledge in Hakuouki Academy for Boys (and also for Chizuru, apparently) that being sent to the vice principal's office was far worse than being sent to the actual principal.

Principal Kondou was actually a very calm and understanding man, so it was rare that seeing him for something you did wrong was ever _too _terrible.

Vice Principal Hijikata, however…that was different. He was very stern and strict despite his young age. There was a rumor that if he glared at you hard enough, you would turn into a block of ice (though as this rumor was started by second year Souji Okita, one could question it's validity).

That's why when Chizuru Yukimura was told by her teacher, Harada-sensei, to go to Hijikata's office and ask him for the print outs he'd asked for earlier, she just nodded a bit meekly and walked a bit slower than usual on her way to his office before standing awkwardly outside of it.

She hadn't really had any conversations with the man, but she'd seen him scold her childhood friend, Heisuke, on multiple occasions and he didn't seem like a very pleasant person. She wondered if he'd glare at her for asking for the print outs, and if so, how long could she remain alive as a block of ice.

"Are you going to stand outside my office all day, or are you going to knock?" came a curt voice from the other side of the door.

_Too late to turn away now…_ the girl thought before knocking on the door.

"Come in," said the same voice.

Chizuru opened the door and peeked inside meekly. She'd never been to this office before, since she was a pretty good student and didn't get involved in much mischief (unless forced into it by her upperclassman, Okita). It was very neat and organized-looking. Professional and simple, like the man who worked in it.

Hijikata looked at her for a moment with his piercing gaze and she felt a small chill go up her spine. Maybe the rumors were really true…

"Yukimura Chizuru, class 1-C…this is the first time you've ever been sent here," he said. Even if a person had never met her personally, everyone knew who she was. After all, she was the only girl in an all-boy's school.

"Y-yes…_sir!_" she tacked on after thinking about it. "Ah, Harada-sensei sent me here to get some print outs her asked you for this morning…sir."

The man in front of her nodded and reached into a drawer on his desk, taking out some papers and handing them to her.

She took them and bowed slightly. "Thank you, sir." There was an awkward silence before Hijikata said, "Is there something else you need?"

"Ah! N-no, sir! I'll be getting back to class now! E-excuse me…" she half-walked, half-ran back to class.

After returning and handing the sheets to Harada, she took her seat. _Well, it could have gone worse…He wasn't as bad as people have said._

**[insert time traveling line to lunchtime]**

"Chizuru-chan~" came a familiar voice that the person being called wasn't sure if she wanted to smile or groan at. Then she had a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.

"O-Okita-senpai. How were morning classes?" she asked, knowing it was pointless to try to shrug him off. He'd always been pretty touchy-feely with her.

"They were school," he shrugged. "Not much else to say. _But! _You finally met with the demon lord of school, right?"

"How do you already know about that?" Chizuru asked, a bit surprised.

"I know everything, dear kohai," Okita laughed, obviously not planning to actually tell her how he knew as he released her from his arms and sat down next to her in the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I heard about it, too," Heisuke, who was already there, told her. "I just figured you wouldn't wanna talk about it."

"It was no big deal, really," she insisted. "Harada-sensei just asked me to get something for class from Hijikata-sensei's office…That's all."

"Ne? Harada-sensei should no better than to send the school's princess to get something from the demon lord," Okita said, frowning slightly.

"Please never call me that again…" Chizuru said, turning pink.

"But you _are!_ You are the princess among us many young men. And…" he lowered his voice, "…you should be careful because, and this is just between us, but…" then he said loudly enough for everyone in the whole cafeteria to hear, "…I think Hijikata-sensei is a loli-con."

Stares came from every portion of the room. A few people dropped things they were holding.

"D-don't say such things!" Chizuru scolded him, trying to ignore all the people. "He actually didn't seem so bad! He was…very professional and to the point, but those are good qualities for someone of his position to have, I think…"

"Ohh? Don't tell me…Chizuru-chan likes older men?" Okita teased.

"N-not like that!" she protested, waving her arms a bit.

"Excuse me?" came a voice from right nearby, making the three at the table turn to see the three representative student council members, Kazama, Amagiri, and Shiranui.

_Who paged these guys? _Heisuke wondered.

"This table is causing a bit of disruption in the cafeteria. Okita and Toudou, you two are going to the vice principal's office," Kazama told them and Amagiri wrote their detention slips.

"I didn't even _do _anything!" Heisuke protested. As usual, he was getting in trouble for things someone else did.

"I don't know anything about that. Just that there was a lot of noise and…questionable content coming from this table," the student council president told him coldly. "Both you go now. Shiranui, make sure they actually _get _there," he looked directly at Okita as he said this.

After the other boys had left, Kazama turned to Chizuru. "You as well were making some noise, Yukimura-san."

"I-I'm sorry, Kazama-senpai…" she said meekly, bowing her head.

"Well…as _your _punishment…I want you to join the student council as my personal little assistant."

"A-Assistant?" she asked. "Wh-what do I have to…"

"Oh, you just have to help me with my duties after school in the student council room, no big deal. You're not involved in any other sort of clubs or committees, are you?"

"N-no…I guess…I could join as your assistant. And I apologize for any trouble I've caused."

Kazama smiled a bit and reached out, touching her cheek. "Think nothing of it…" he said.

"Please refrain from sexually harassing other students, Chikage," Amagiri sighed. "The student council doesn't need _that _kind of reputation."

The blond smirked and pulled his hand away from Chizuru's now red face. "I'll see you after school, Yukimura-san," he said before leaving the cafeteria just as the bell rang.

Chizuru's school life could definitely be classified as "abnormal", but it was pretty interesting as well…

**A/N: So, that was really just kind of an introduction to the school life of Chizuru. I hope you enjoyed it. I will write more if I get reviews that want me to. **


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the positive feedback recieved on the first chapter. I'm glad you all liked it. I apologize for the slight delay with the update, but inpriration has run low on everything lately. Anyhow, here's the next chapter!**

Later in the day, during Gym class, Chizuru, as always, was sitting out. There wasn't really any possiblity of her being able to compete with any of the boys nor was there a locker room where she could change clothes and shower seperately.

The boys were playing soccer today. Chizuru cheered from her spot on the bleachers for her brother, Kaoru. Their Gym teacher, Nagakura-sensei placed her in charge of handing out towels and water bottles to anyone who needed them.

When they were all done and heading back to class, Heisuke fell into step next to her. "Say, Chizuru, the soccer team could use your help if you'd be willing to do that during practice."

"Eh? You want me to help?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Well, you don't have to or anything, but...it would be nice. And since I'm also on the team, we'd get to spend more time together, right?" He grinned slightly.

"It's true that we don't spend as much time together outside of school that we used to when we were younger...but I have an after school activity I need to do already. I'm not sure if I'd be able to...I'm sorry."

"Imouto-chan, when did you join any clubs?" Kaoru questioned with a slightly curious look.

"Ah, well...I'm going to be helping out with the student council, and so..."

"Ne? When did Chizuru-chan join the student coucil?" asked Okita who seemingly came out of nowhere and propped his chin on top of Chizuru's head.

"Stop touching my sister all the time!" Kaoru snapped at him. "Though I wonder, too, when you joined, Chizuru..."

"Ah, earlier today I was asked by Kazama-senpai," she said, barely reacting to Okita randomly showing up and touching her. She met him in middle school, so she was used to it.

"In other words, you were _forced _by Kazama earlier today, right?" Okita asked. "You should really learn when to say no, Chizuru-chan..."

"She should start by saying no to things you try to get her to do," Kaoru muttered under his breath.

The warning bell rang and they all went to their respective classrooms until the end of the day.

Later, when the final bell rang, instead of heading to the shoe locker like she normally would, Chizuru headed to the student council room. Along the way, she caught a bit of Harada and Nagakura's conversation in the hall.

"...bad example if you come to work hung over, Sano."

"I won't get _that _drunk!"

"If you keep that up, I'll have the nurse give you a remedy for hangovers."

"On second thought, it's a nice day out. Maybe I'll just go to the park and stay away from the bar tonight..."

If there was one person who may be feared more or at least as much as the vice principal Hijikata, it would be the nurse, Sanan. There was no reason why his personality would be scary at a glance, but there were rumors that he'd cracked a long time ago and made up weird concoctions that he tested on the students. (Again, this was a rumor of Okita-origin, so is validity is questionable.)

Finally reaching the student coucil room, she knocked politely before entering. It was a big room that looked fairly organized. She wondered what kind of things she'd have to be doing here.

"Heh. So, you actually came?" Shiranui asked with a slight smirk. "I thought maybe Chikage was bullshitting about that."

"Shut up," Kazama sighed at him as though getting angry over it was unworthy of his time. "You're late," he said to her.

"Ah! I'm sorry. Class ran just a little late today." She bowed in apology.

"Well, you're here now, so I might as well show you what you'll be doing. Come here." He motioned her over to a desk near his own and she walked over and sat down at it.

The blond leaned close to her and started explaining the proceedures for filling out the paperwork that was getting to be too much for the regular members to take of it all and still attend to their other duties.

She nodded as he walked her through it and then she turned to smile at him. "Okay, then, I think I...understand..." she just now noticed how close their faces were. "A-ah..."

He just looked at her with a face that betrayed no emotions. "You can do it on your own, then, Chizuru?" he asked.

"Y-yes..." she turned away slightly, her face flushed.

Just then there was the sound of a small explosion nearby, causing everyone in the room to jump. Chizuru went with Kazama and Shiranui to check it out while Amagiri and another student council member, Saito, stayed behind.

It was only a small surprise to learn it had come from the school infirmary. The nurse, Sanan could be seen chastising his assistant, Yamazaki.

"Yamazaki-kun, I believe I asked you not to touch that. Did you think I said that for no reason?"

"I knocked into it by mistake, Sanan-san," Yamazaki said apologetically.

"It was a very tricky experiement, and it was hard to even reach the point it was at. If you had disturbed it prior to it's current state, we may not have a school any longer."

"Why the hell is he doing chemical experiments in the school, anyway?" Shiranui asked in a bored tone that suggested this was not the first time something like this had happened while he was around.

"If everything's fine, we should go back," Kazama shrugged. "Tell Amagiri we'll need to make some room in the budget for fixing anything that broke in the infirmary."

Chizuru sweatdropped and followed her two upperclassmen back to the student council room where she began to work on the papers.

Chizuru could never say her school life was normal, but at least there was never a dull moment.

**A/N: I'm trying to find a way to work all the characters into the picture before going anywhere with the vague plots I've thought up. Sorry if it seems kind slow-paced. Please leave a review, because it'll make me happy if you do. :)**


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: I was just on a role when I got back into writing this and strucck with inspiration. That is why new chapter is so close to last new chapter. I don't think you guys would complain about that, though...**

It was Sunday, the weekend. Chizuru had decided to go to the mall with her friend, Sen.

When they saw each other, they immediately hugged and made squealing girl sounds.

"Chizuru-chan! How are you?" Sen asked. "Are you sure you're okay at that school full of just boys? If you want, I can help you transfer to my school..."

"O'Sen-chan...Thank you for worrying about me, but I'm fine. Kaoru-kun and Heisuke-kun are at that school, so I really can't imagine going anywhere else."

A small smile came to the other girl's face. "You three have been in the same class since grade school, haven't you? I'm jealous."

Chizuru laughed. "We grew up together. Though Kaoru-kun is in a different classroom than Heisuke-kun and I..."

"Hmm...Say, Chizuru-chan, are there any cool guys in that school?" Sen asked.

"Eh? Cool guys? Well...it _is _all boys besides for me, so of course."

"Ah, not like that, silly! I mean, are any of them potential boyfriend material?"

Chizuru blushed slightly. "Th-that's...that isn't...I haven't thought much about dating any of the boys in my school..."

"I see...Well, I'm sure that at least a few of them must have given thought to dating _you._"

"I-I'm sure that hasn't happened, O'Sen-chan!" the blushing girl denied, shaking her head.

Suddenly, there was an arm around Chizuru. "How can you be so sure, Chizuru-chan?" asked a dreadfully familiar voice.

"Okita-senpai...how did you even find me?" she asked with a small sigh.

"I know everything," he replied.

"I thought that only applied for things in school?"

"Nope. It applies for all things concerning Chizuru-chan," he said.

Suddenly, Okita was on the ground, clutching his head. Standing next to him, was Saito who was holding what appeared to be a very, very heavy bag.

"I'm afraid the level of your shamelessness caused my hand to slip in shock. I apologize, Souji."

Okita just chuckled and stood back up. "That was mean, Hajime-kun!" he said in a slightly whining tone.

"Ah! Saito-senpai! You're here as well?" Chizuru asked, bowing in greeting. She hadn't talked to him much, but he didn't seem like the talkitive type either.

"We came together," Okita told her.

"So, Chizuru-chan, these are your schoolmates?" Sen, who had just gotten over the strangeness of the situation asked.

"Oh, yes! O'Sen-chan, this is Okita-senpai and Saito-senpai. And to my senpai, this is O'Sen-chan, a friend I met at summer camp."

"So, Chizuru-chan _does_ have a nice girl friend, then?" Okita asked. "That's nice, I guess."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Sen said.

Saito nodded politely at her. "The same to you."

Sen looked right at Okita and said, "Please take good care of Chizuru-chan, then."

"E-eh?" Chizuru asked. "O-O'Sen-chan! H-he's not..."

The young man in question quirked an eyebrow slightly but then put his arms around Chizuru to hold her from behind. "I'll take very good care of her. No need to worry."

"E-eh? Eh?" Chizuru was now blushing brightly. "I-it's not like that! Okita-senpai! You keep making people misunderstand our relationship!"

"Ne? Then, does Chizuru-chan dislike me?" he asked.

"N-not that I don't like you, but...I'm not prepared to be in a realtionship with someone like senpai..."

"Someone like me...? That hurts you know, Chizuru-chan..."

"N-not like that, either! I only meant that it's..." she was a crimson color by now and just hoping no one she knew would see them.

**THUMP! WHAM! THUD!**

Sen kicked Okita in the back of the head at the same time Saito hit him with the book again, causing him to fall rather hard onto the floor.

"I see I misunderstood the situation. I apologize to you, Chizuru-chan," Sen said.

"I-it's fine...I-is he all right though?"

"A wise man once said that killing Souji would take a neuclear bomb," Saito told her calmly.

_What wise man was that? _both girls wondered.

"Ow..." said the fallen man, confirming that he was alive.

Chizuru's attention was actually in another place. There was a familliar looking man at the food court not far away.

"Is that...Harada-sensei?" she asked.

Saito glanced in the direction she was looking. "It would appear so..."

Okita was suddenly on his feet. "I love seeing teachers out of school...It's kinda like watching a dog walk on it's hind legs."

"Harada-sensei!" Chizuru called, going over to say hello.

"That's not how teacher-watching works..." Okita sighed but watched her go.

"You make a habit of it?" Sen asked.

"I also take and sell pictures."

"You are a strange man."

"I pride myself in it."

Harada had looked up and saw the female student of his coming over.

"Ah, Chizuru, hello."

"Hello, sensei. How are you?"

"Ah. I'm fine. You don't need to be formal with me. We're not in school, after all."

"Oh. Yes. That's true, I guess..." She wondered though if it was okay to be familiar with a teacher even on days off.

"Would you like some chicken?" he asked, offering her some of the barbequed chicken wings he had.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. Thank you, though."

"Come on. There's five pounds of meat here. I can't eat it all. Tell the other's they're welcome to come over and have some, also."

"Th-then...yes." She turned and motioned for Sen, Okita, and Saito to come over.

After introducing Harada and Sen to each other, they all sat down and induldged themselves in the teacher's generosity with his food, while they talked.

"So, what made you get into teaching, Harada-san?" Sen asked.

"Eh? Well...mostly the job security and benefits...Not that I don't enjoy teaching. I do like it now that I've tried it. I just hate the fact that I have to wear a tie for work and people talk to me formally. It makes me feel so old." He laughed a bit.

"But...Harada-sensei looks quite young, even so," Chizuru said. "I don't think there's a single person who could fairly call you an old man."

He quirked a smile at that and reached over to pat her on the head. "If I were four or five years younger, I'd want you all to myself, you know?" he said jokingly.

She blinked. "Eh?"

Then they were quickly off on another topic, until they parted ways and Chizuru headed home.

When she was about to go in her front door, she heard someone call her name and looked to see Heisuke waving at her from outside his bedroom window in the house next door.

She smiled and waved back. "Good evening, Heisuke-kun. How was your day off?"

"Relaxing, I guess," he said with a small shrug. "Hey, wanna go to _that place_ tonight?"

"Eh? Really? We haven't been _there_ in years! Is it even still there?" she asked.

"Yeah. I checked earlier. It's still where it was the last time we went. You wanna go?"

"The same way we used to?"

"Of course. How else?"

"Well, we could go before curfew for a change, you know?" she told him, a bit more worried about breaking rules than she had been as a child.

"But that takes the fun out of it!" he insisted. "If we're going _there, _we need to do it right!"

"I guess...Yes." She nodded and smiled. "It's not the same if we go any other way. Tonight at ten o'clock?"

"Maybe eleven. I wanna make sure my mom's asleep first, y'know?"

"Okay. Eleven then."

They looked at each other and giggled like naughty children. Chizuru was definitely looking forward to that night.

**A/N: Yeah. Ending here for now. I'll probably update really soon, but I need sleep at the moment. Next chapter will reveal where they're going. Be sure to leave a review, please.**


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: I'm really into this story now. I have been cut free from various restraints so I'm good to write and let the creative spirit flow! Okay, but seriously, here's the next chapter.**

At around 10:50 that same night, Chizuru grabbed a flashlight, snuck out of her house like she used to when she was little and ran through her backyard and into the woods that were behind her and Heisuke's houses.

If she remembered right, it was that way...then turn left...then take a right...and there was the ladder!

She remembered finding that treehouse already built with Heisuke when they were still in grade school and exploring the area. Since it didn't seem to really be in use by anyone, they had decided to make it theirs.

She smiled at some of the fond memories that place had as she climbed the ladder. Whenever they had good news about something or found something cool, the two would immediately make plans to share it at the treehouse after curfew.

She moved the board blocking off the entrance aside and climbed up into it, looking around. It was almost exactly how she remembered it, even though she hadn't been there in ages. On one side of the room there was a small chest where they kept a tiny portable tv that got a few basic channels along with her old stamp collection and Heisuke's soccer card collection, and even their shared collection of Pokemon cards.

On the other side of the room was an old mattress that they used to nap on together when they were getting tired but didn't feel like going home just yet.

Only a few minutes after she'd gotten there she heard the board move and turned to see Heisuke come up through the floor of the house. "Hey, Chizuru," he greeted her, shining his own flashlight around until it came to rest on a pile of random stuff in the corner.

"Heisuke, it hasn't changed a bit!" Chizuru said happily. "It's a little dirty since we haven't been here in ages, but it's still just like it used to be!"

"Yeah. I actually haven't been up til now. I just saw that it was still here." He went over to the pile and picked out a small battery-powered lantern, which he turned on, illuminating the entire treehouse.

"So, why did you suddenly want to come here, anyway?" she asked, taking a seat on one end of the mattress and sitting cross-legged as he did the same on the other end, facing her.

"Well...it was like I said the other day: besides for school, we don't do much together anymore. I guess I missed spending time with you or something..." he trailed off a bit awkwardly.

"We don't spend as much time together as we used to, I guess..." she admitted. "But you're still my best friend, Heisuke-kun."

There was silence before he said, "I somehow get the feeling something terrible just happened..." **(FRIENDZONED!)**

"Eh? What's wrong? Are you all right?" she asked a bit worried.

"I'm fine...Just a weird pain in my chest for a minute...What were you saying again?" he asked.

"Well, it's like you've always been like another brother, so I do still care for you, even if we don't hang out as much," she reminded him.

Another silence before, "There it is again, but 99 times worse this time..." **(FAMILYZONED!)**

"M-maybe you should lie down, or something if you're having chest pains..." Chizuru suggested. "We could sleep together, if you'd like."

"We...could..._what?_" Heisuke asked, turning a bit red.

"Sleep together...Or maybe you think it's too childish to just lay down here anymore...I'm sorry." she apologized.

"N-no. I mean, yeah, let's sleep together! I mean, no! Let's...go to bed together...I mean...Let's just rest!" he finally settled on that before laying down on the mattress, blushing beat red.

Chizuru blinked before smiling and laying down next to him, facing away from him so that they had their backs to each other and then holding his hand. It was the position they had always laid in when they went to sleep here.

Heisuke's hand twitched slightly in hers before relaxing and gripping hers back.

They ended up falling asleep like that, not waking up until around 6 am and realizing that they had to be up to start getting ready for school in an hour.

The two ran home quickly, saying goodbye at the edge of the woods and getting back into their houses.

Chizuru climbed into her bed so that it could look like she'd been sleeping in it all night when Kaoru came to wake her up later. She felt bad for not telling even him, but it was their traditional way of doing it.

She wondered what kind of things would happen at school that day. She had a good feeling though, and that had to count for something.

**A/N: Okay, so I'm ending the chapter there. I decided that I needed to have a few cute chapters of just one pairing hinted. Because there will be six different end chapters (one for each attainable dude) when this story is finished, so she will need to have cuteness and roamance with all of them to set that possibility up, right? Okay, I'm done then. See ya in the nexxt chapter.**


	6. Notes To Remember

**EXPLANATION CHAPTER!**

This is a chapter of just notes on the story. Just in case any of you were unsure on anything, here is the rundown of everyone and their places in the story:

Chizuru Yukimura: the only girl in an all-boy's high school. a bit overly innocent. now is a secretary of sorts for the student council president. 15-years-old. Class 1-D

Heisuke Toudou: lived next door to the Yukimuras with his family since he was little. was always close to Chizuru. has developed a crush on her over the years but hasn't acknowledged it himself yet. soccer team member. 15-years-old. Class 1-D

Souji Okita: met Chizuru in middle school. enjoys teasing her. hides his feelings for Chizuru behind perverseness. member of the photography club and uses it as an excuse to take pictures of anything he wants during school. 16-years-old. Class 2-E

Hajime Saito: old friend of Okita's. tries to keep him out of trouble. fails consistantly. gets dragged into certain trouble with him. seems very stoic, but is really just socially awkward. member of the student council. 17-years-old. Class 2-E

Chikage Kazama: developed an obsession with Chizuru shortly after the school year began. very blunt and straight forward. president of the student council. 17-years-old. Class 3-A

Toshizo Hijikata: the "demon" vice principal of the school. very strict with rules. gives harsh punishments to students sent to him. 25-years-old.

Sanosuke Harada: homeroom teacher in Class 1-D. also teaches first year math. very casual even at work when he can be. goes drinking a lot after work. a real flirt. 23-years-old.

Kaoru Yukimura: Chizuru's twin brother. very protective of his sister. Class 1-E

Kyou Shiranui: member of the student council. has a general "look at all the f**ks I give" attitude. 17-years-old. Class 2-B

Kyuuju Amagiri: member of the student council. tries to keep the president from doing absurd things. sometimes succeeds. very polite. dislikes confrontation. 18-years-old. Class 3-F

Shinpachi Nagakura: gym teacher of the school. a fun guy. went to university with Harada. 24-years-old.

Keisuke Sanan: nurse at the school. has a nice smile but a scary aura. may or may not be preforming experiments on the students. may or may not be developing a biological weapon on school grounds. 29-years-old.

Susumu Yamazaki: assistant in the infirmary. he does his work well, but is scared by Sanan often. may or may not know the extents of the insanity that goes on in the school. 25-years-old.

O'Sen: a friendof Chizuru'ss who goes to a different school. met Chizuru last summer at camp. is pretty tough for a girl. knows Kazama and Amagiri from childhood. may or may not be dating Amagiri and may or may not be dominating him in bed. 16-years-old.

**Okay, I'm done!**


	7. Chapter Five

**A/N: Oh dear lord! I am so sorry I haven't updated this in so long! I got a new computer and lost all the stuff I had on this, including the chapter outlines that I had made so that I would know where this darn thing was going. I really apologize. I will definitely update more often from now on. Thank you to everyone who continued to wait and to those who left reviews.**

**I also noticed that there is a slight inconsitancy. In chapter 1, Hijikata said that Chizuru was from Class 1-C, but in my notes, I have her down in Class 1-D. That was my bad because I had forgotten about that. I thank everyone for not bitching about it, but wanted to apologize all the same. If you hadn't noticed, you did not read this, mkay?**

**On with the story!**

Later on the morning after she'd spent the night with Heisuke in their old treehouse, Chizuru was walking to school alongside Kaoru and Heisuke. They had always been together like that since they were children, though Kaoru didn't usually seem to thrilled to join them in having fun.

Chizuru was chatting to them both about the upcoming exams, which by Heisuke's expression it was obvious he had forgotten about, when suddenly, she was...floating?

No. That wasn't quite right. Her feet left the ground, but someone was now holding her.

"Good morning, Chi. zu .ru. -chan," a voice said in her ear, making a small pause between each syllabol of her name.

"Good morning, Okita-senpai. Please put me back down?" she said, sweat-dropping slightly.

"Hmm? What is I want to keep you here in my arms until we get to school, though?" he asked slyly.

Chizuru turned red, but didn't have time to talk back before...

WHUMP!

Chizuru was back on her feet and Okita was clutching the back of his head.

"Down, Souji," Saito said monotonously as he lowered his bookbag which he had used to hit him.

"So mean, Hajime-kun. I'm not a dog," Okita all but whined at him.

"Then don't act like one," was the simple response.

"Could it be that he loses braincells every time you hit him and it makes him even _worse?_" Kaoru mused aloud.

"It's possible."

**[this line can jump through time and space and is taking us to the student council room after school]**

Chizuru had gotten used to her simple secretary-like job in the student council. It was easy enough. She mostly sorted through papers and made copies.

Most of the members weren't in the office at the moment, however, since there was a problem in the Infirmary that needed many people to contain (again).

At the moment, only Chizuru and Saito were there, both working diligantly, the latter occasionally handing over papers he had finished with to the former for filing.

"Um, Saito-senpai?" Chizuru asked timidly, trying to get some form of conversation going.

He looked at her so she knew she had his attention. "Yes, Yukimura-kun?" he asked.

"I was wondering, is there any reason you chose to join the student council?" she asked. Since she knew so little about him thus far, she thought she should start with something they both were a part of.

Saito seemed to think about it for a moment before going back to his work, making Chizuru think he didn't plan on answering, but he answered while he continued. "They encourage joining some form of activity. Helping to uphold the school rules was something that appealed to me," he said.

"Is that so?" she asked. "It's funny, since you and Okita-senpai seem to be such good friends but you seem so different..."

"Souji is...hopeless, but not bad."

"Hmm...I think so too. He's...a bit handsy sometimes, but I think he's a good person," she nodded.

Suddenly, there was a loud scream and a few small explosions from nearby.

"D-do you think they need help?" Chizuru asked worriedly.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Saito told her. "Everyone else is out there. In the worst case, it'd be best if we don't die."

"What exactly happened over there?"

"Something about genetically engineered humans into warriors...Or so the gossip says."

_Don't say it so casually! _Chizuru thought to herself.

Several crashes were heard and then someone somewhere nearby shouted "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NOT AN OFF BUTTON?"

A considerably calmer voice said "It's a living thing, not a machine, Yamazaki-kun."

Poor Chizuru. She was shaking all over. What on Earth was going on out there?

Saito looked at her as she sat stock still save for her shaking. It dawned on him that this _was _her first year at this school and she wasn't used to this insanity quite yet.

He sighed and went over to her. "Yukimura-kun, do you need to rest for a bit? We have a small cot in the closet."

"N-no. I'm fine," she waved his words away. "I have to finish these or Kazama-senpai will get angry with me," she returned to the papers in front of her, but cringed horribly at the next crash.

Then, she didn't hear anything, but felt a warmth on both of her ears. "Eh...?"

Saito stood there with his hands covering her ears. "Then, you should get done as soon as possible..."

Not being able to hear any of the craziness going on outside of the room helped and Chizuru had finished with the paperwork by the time it had finished and the rest of the student council came back, some with a few cuts and torn clothing.

"Why don't they fire that quack nurse again?" Shiranui asked as he slumped into his chair at his desk.

"For plot construction," Amagiri replied calmly.

Everyone stared at him.

"...I have no idea where that came from. It didn't make sense, did it? I apologize."

"Is everyone okay?" Chizuru asked.

"Yamazaki lost a bit more of his sanity, but other than that, it's nothing that can't be easily fixed or replaced is fine," Kazama told her. "Did you finish everything?"

"Ah! Yes! The things that need to be reviewed still are on your desk, and the rest is put away," she replied proudly.

"I will need some more time to complete some of my tasks," Saito told him. "I will stay late and lock up later."

"Fine. Everyone else can go home and try to forget about everything they saw for their own sakes," the blond said.

Not having to be told twice, most of them just left.

"Would you like a ride home, Yukimura-san?" Kazama offered.

"Ah, n-no. The weather is nice, so I think I should get the exercize," Chizuru said.

He nodded and left her and Saito, who were once again alone.

"Saito-senpai, I'll help you with whatever is left," she offered.

"That's not neccesary," he replied.

"But you only didn't finish it because you were helping me out! I...I want to help you now. It's...a favor for a favor," she said with a smile.

"...If you want to do me a favor, sit here," he pointed to a chair across from his desk which she sat in, "and just talk to me while I finish this."

"E-eh? What?"

"Company is enough for now. It'll go faster if I do it myself, anyhow."

"Talk though? About what?"

"It doesn't matter. Just talk about anything and I'll listen for a bit."

Chizuru felt a bit odd doing all of the talking, since she was more of a listener most of the time, but she found random obscure things to tell Saito about. Like how her and brother were alone at home most of the time, and how she met Okita, and about Sen and summer camp, and even about what she ate for breakfast when she was running low on ideas.

After about an hour of that, Saito stood up. "It's finished," he said.

"Ah. That's good. I'm sorry I didn't do much. I-"

"No. Your talking helped me to not fall alseep," he told her.

"Ah...Is that so...? I'm glad it helped a little then."

"You sound like you enjoy the kind of abnormal life you have," he commented.

"Hmm? Ah, I guess I do, yes. Even if it's not a usual life for a girl, it's never dull," she said with a smile.

Knock. Knock.

Blink. Blink.

She looked quizzically at Saito who had lightly knocked on her head twice.

"Not hallow. That's good," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yukimura-kun," And he got his bag and walked out of the room.

"...Never a lack of things to ponder either..." Chizuru said to herself.

**A/N: So, now we had a Saito chapter. I'll need to have more Hijikata and Sano, too. I think he might have been a little OOC. I'm not good at trying to get a modern version of a guy like Saito somehow...Sorry.**

**And Sannan's experiments in the school will probably be a reoccuring thing. (Might consider having "plot construction" said by the characters as a callback joke as well. Not sure yet.) Remember to review, guys. Thanks!**


End file.
